Moment Of Truth
by Bubble82
Summary: No spoilers, on dira que ça se passe au début de la saison 3. Le passé de Sydney frappe de nouveau ! svs et autres
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Moment Of Truth**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, on dira que ça se passe au début de la saison 3. Le passé de Sydney frappe de nouveau ! (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**note de l'auteur 2 : Un grand merci à mes inconditionnelles : Myki, Clairette, Tite carotte, Ma Sarkounette bien sûr , Lolo, atchoum et à tous mes lecteurs (désolée si j'en ai oubliée ;) )**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Moment Of Truth_ **

**Ch 1**

Emma roulait depuis des heures sur cette autoroute déserte. Elle était pressée d'arriver. Toutefois, elle appréhendait aussi de le revoir. 8 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il était la personne la plus importante de son existence cependant, ils s'étaient quittés sur une dispute. Elle se demanda encore pour la énième fois s'il la reconnaîtrait et s'il oublierait ses 8 dernières années de séparation. Elle était la première à regretter ses actions de l'époque mais lui, serait il capable de lui pardonner ces erreurs ?

Sydney avait accepté l'invitation à dîner de Vaughn. Toutefois, le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux depuis sa réapparition, persistait. Le mariage de Vaughn était toujours un sujet délicat pour eux. Il avait tenté de briser la glace à plusieurs reprises mais elle était plus fermée qu'une huître.

Il la ramenait chez elle. Stationné devant la maison, on pouvait apercevoir des lumières à l'intérieur.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours eu de forts sentiments pour lui. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle. Elle actionna la poignée pour sortir quand elle sentit une main se poser sur le sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui et rencontra son regard brillant.

**V:** (murmurant) J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles.

**S:** (froidement) On n'a plus rien à se dire, Vaughn !

Elle sortit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de lui répondre. Elle pénétra dans la maison. Son regard fit un tour circulaire de la pièce avant de tomber sur cet ado de 15 ans au regard bleu topaze, les cheveux en bataille et au sourire espiègle.

**S:** (sourire) T'es pas couché toi !

(souriant) Je te rappelle que j'ai pas cours demain ! (silence) Cette soirée ?

**S:** (doucement) Mathis...

**M:** Maman, j'ai le droit de savoir-

**S:** (surprise) Le droit ?

**M:** Bah oui, on sait jamais, il pourrait devenir mon beau père donc... (sourire espiègle) il te faudra mon accord-

**S:** (rigolant) Ton accord ! C'est la meilleure. Depuis quand tu t'autorises à avoir un droit de regard sur ma relation avec Vaughn ?

**M:** (doucement) Depuis que tu te prives à être de nouveau heureuse.

**S:** (silence et détournant le regard) Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard.

**M:** (soupirant et se résignant) J'y vais...

Il embrassa sa mère et monta les escaliers, avec toujours cette multitude de questions en tête. Quand sa mère avouerait elle qu'elle aime toujours Vaughn ? Et quand s'accorderait elle le droit d'être heureuse ?

Il se coucha avec ses seules pensées en tête.

Vaughn était chez lui et se servait un verre. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle se confie de nouveau à lui comme auparavant. Il savait que ce temps là était révolu mais lorsqu'il pensait à elle, il avait toujours son coeur qui se serrait avant qu'une vive émotion le submerge.

_**1 semaine plus tard**_

Emma avait encore une semaine de vacances avant de rencontrer ces nouveaux collègues. Elle n'était toujours pas aller lui parler. Garée devant sa maison, elle n'avait pas eu le cran d'aller sonner. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait le faire. Seulement sa peur l'empêchait d'y aller. Elle craignait qu'il lui refasse ses mêmes reproches que 8 ans auparavant.

Elle courait sur la plage, espérant que ça l'aiderait à éclaircir sa situation mais la seule à laquelle elle parvint, fut un épuisement physique total.

Sydney n'était pas retourné à l'agence depuis une semaine. Ses proches savaient exactement pourquoi. Mathis n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il savait que sa mère souffrait toujours de la mort de son père. Lui aussi, mais il avait apprit à vivre avec. Depuis 5 ans, ils n'évoquaient que très rarement ce sujet.

Il faisait un temps superbe aujourd'hui, toutefois c'était un jour noir pour eux deux. Il marchait tranquillement sur la plage en pensant à sa mère ainsi qu'à Will et Fran. Il se souvint de la disparition de sa mère. Elle avait été déclarée morte et il avait du aller vivre chez Vaughn. Il s'entendait bien avec lui, ils étaient complices. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait bien remarqué les liens qui unissaient sa mère et Vaughn. Il ne faisait que rarement des commentaires sur leur relation. Ce qui l'agaçait, c'était que sa mère ne veuille pas admettre qu'elle tenait toujours à Vaughn. Il songea à la disparition de sa mère. Fran était morte, Will était devenu un témoin protégé. Il aurait aimé le revoir... tout comme son père. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit toujours là. Il connaissait tout de l'histoire de sa mère en tant qu'agent double. La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais acceptée, ce fut que Vaughn refasse sa vie si vite et avec Lauren. Il n'avait jamais pu s'entendre avec elle. Elle était froide, imbue de sa personne, manipulatrice et voulait commander tout le monde.

Il continua de marcher jusqu'aux escaliers menant à la véranda de la maison quand il aperçut une jeune femme assise sur le sable, juste devant chez lui. Croisant son regard, il fut troublé par ce qu'il y voyait. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et s'installa à coté d'elle après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête.

M: (doucement et hésitant) Vous êtes nouvelle par ici ?

: (suspicieuse) Votre méthode de drague est à revoir-

M: (rigolant) Si j'avais voulu vous draguer, je m'y serais prit autrement... avant de me prendre un monumental râteau !

: (souriant et se tournant vers lui) Emma Flemmings.

M: (souriant) Mathis Hecht. (silence) Alors vous venez d'arriver en ville ?

E: Oui. J'habite un peu plus loin-

M: (réalisant) La maison des Paerson ?

E: Euh... Oui. (hésitante) Vous connaissez ?

M: (souriant) J'ai toujours habité ici. Je connais tout le monde.

Au même moment une jeune fille de la même tranche d'âge de Mathis l'interpella.

: Hey Mat' !

Celle ci s'approcha et fit un signe de tête à Emma avant d'embrasser Mathis sur la joue.

M: (à Emma) Je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Tara. (silence) Tara, voici Emma Flemmings, la nouvelle propriétaire de la maison des Paerson.

T: (à Emma) Ah oui ! Vous êtes arrivés la semaine dernière-

E: (souriant) Mais tout le monde sait tout ici-

M: (souriant) Tara habite entre nos deux maisons.

E: Je comprends mieux.

T: (à Mathis) Tu t'es inscrit pour le concours ?

M: Oui. On verra bien ce que ça donne samedi.

E: Quel concours ?

T: Un concours de surf. (silence) Mat' est le meilleur-

M: (rigolant) Continue et je rentrerais plus dans ma combinaison !

T: (souriant) T'as encore de la marge... au pire tu prendras celle de hockey !

E: (à Mathis) Vous êtes sportifs tous les deux !

T: (souriant) Non. Moi je me fatigue à le regarder !

M: (sérieusement à Tara) T'es ma pom-pom girl attitré !

Emma appréciait ses deux jeunes. Ils étaient innocents, complices.

E: Vous êtes toujours au lycée ?

M: Oui. Encore 1 année et je file en fac de sport s'ils me prennent.

T: Et moi en commerce.

E: Profitez en ! ça sera vos plus belles années-

: Mat'! Téléphone pour toi !

Il reconnut la voix de sa mère en bas de l'escalier avec le téléphone à la main. Il s'excusa auprès des filles et partit répondre. Tara embrassa Sydney qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours et qui était sa marraine. Emma en avait profité pour s'éclipser discrètement lorsque Mathis était partit répondre au téléphone.

T: (souriant) Papa m'a dit que tu devais à tout prix venir dîner à la maison ce soir.

S: (gênée) Tara-

T: (souriant) Tu oserais quand même pas faire un affront au chef suprême de la pizza en boite alias Eric Weiss !

S: (rigolant) D'accord, on viendra-

T: (murmurant) Il s'inquiète pour vous deux.

Sydney détourna le regard un instant. Tara était une jeune fille pleine d'entrain malgré le fait que sa mère l'ai abandonné quelques mois après sa naissance. Elle vivait donc seule avec son père, qu'elle adorait.

Sydney rentra à l'intérieur. Mathis venait de raccrocher. Il s'approcha doucement de sa mère. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour parler, tout passait par le regard. Machinalement, elle prit son fils dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelques mots.

S: (murmurant) Tu sais que je t'aime...

M: (murmurant) Je sais M'man. (silence) On finira bien par y arriver un jour-

Dans ce même instant la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Mathis se détacha et se dirigea vers l'entrée, Syd sur ses talons. Voyant la personne face à lui, Mathis la salua et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère avant de s'éclipser.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

: Je passais voir comment vous alliez-

S: Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ta femme-

: (essayant de se contrôler) Tu crois que ça ne fait rien de te voir dans cet état ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai oublié ces quelques mois où on a été heureux !-

S: C'est du passé Vaughn. (silence) Je veux tourner la page.

V: (doucement) Tu préfères ignorer ce qui nous lie depuis plus de 20 ans !

S: (soupirant) J'ai pas dit ça... (silence) Tu as ta vie et moi... je veux me reconstruire.

V: (murmurant) Je comprends...

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les yeux l'un de l'autre puis comprenant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il se résolut à partir. Sydney referma la porte et se dirigea vers le canapé. Les mots de Vaughn se percutaient dans sa tête.

Emma s'était changée. Elle avait enfilé un jean ainsi qu'un débardeur noir et avait fait la route jusqu'à cette maison. Elle s'était arrêté devant une dizaine de fois sans jamais parvenir à sortir de sa voiture. Elle se trouvait sur le palier de la maison. Elle sonna et resta un instant surprise en voyant une jeune femme blonde au corps bien sculpté et aux yeux verts, lui ouvrir.

E: (anxieuse) Bonjour.

: Bonjour.

E: C'est bien l'appartement de Ben Martins-

: Oui. Attendez, je vais vous le chercher.

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard et resta ébahi en la voyant devant elle.

B: (inaudiblement) Emma...

E: (murmurant) Bonsoir...

Un long silence s'installa, leurs regards étaient scellés et aucun ne parvenait à effectuer un geste l'un vers l'autre.

E: (doucement) Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû venir-

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à partir quand dans un geste brusque, il la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna et à cet instant il pu lire dans son regard sa tristesse et sa gêne. Il l'attira dans ses bras, l'enlaça fortement avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter de cette étreinte.

Elle hésitait à s'abandonner dans ses bras. Sentant le bras de Ben autour de sa taille, elle ne réfléchit plus et lui rendit son étreinte. Sans même qu'elle ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, son émotion de l'avoir si près d'elle, la submergea. Des larmes firent leur chemin sur ses joues. Celles ci ne se tarissaient pas.

Un moment plus tard, Ben s'écarta doucement. Il l'observait. Elle avait baissé la tête. Il passa ses mains sur le visage d'Emma, ce qui la fit relever le regard vers lui.

B: (murmurant) J'espère que t'as pas un avion qu'i' t'attends !

Sa remarque lui fit décrocher un sourire et naturellement, elle lui prit la main.

E: (doucement) Je suis venue en voiture !

Un silence s'installa et alors qu'elle détournait le regard, il lui murmura quelques mots, sachant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

B: (murmurant) C'est oublié Emma...

E: (relevant les yeux vers lui) Je t'ai abandonné, Ben-

B: On avait 10 ans. (silence) Emma, je t'en veux pas... c'était le destin.

Emma soutint son regard. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il la fit pénétrer dans la maison où il lui présenta, Sam, sa petite amie.

Se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Emma s'excusa et s'apprêta à repartir mais Ben l'en empêcha.

B: Maintenant que t'es là, tu pars plus !

E: Je veux pas vous déranger, je repasserai-

Sa: Y'a pas de soucis. De toute façon, je dois y aller.

Sam lui fit un léger sourire. Elle embrassa Ben sous les yeux d'Emma puis sortit.

Ben revint avec des boissons puis il s'installa à coté d'Emma dans le canapé.

Emma était toujours gênée et ne savait quelle attitude adopter avec lui.

E: (souriant) Elle a l'air gentille...

B: (évitant son regard) Ouais... (silence) enfin-

E: (souriant) Quoi ? Tu l'aimes pas ?

B: (plongeant son regard dans le sien) J'en sais rien. (silence) ça fait que 2 semaines qu'on se voit.

E: Oh... (silence et souriant) Alors c'est la folie du début !

B: (rigolant) La folie ? (silence) Je dirais pas ça comme ça... mais peut être que je me trompe. (silence) Et toi, raconte moi tout.

E: (baissant la tête et murmurant) Moi... (silence) C'est compliqué...

B: (souriant) On a toute la nuit.

Emma lui sourit alors qu'il lui tendait une bière. Elle la prit et commença son récit.

Ils dînaient avec Eric et Tara. L'ambiance était relativement bonne. Éric était même parvenu à faire décrocher un sourire à Sydney, ce qu'il n'était pas une mince affaire. Il n'y avait plus qu'Eric et Syd au salon. Mathis et Tara discutaient dans la chambre de celle ci.

Er: Vaughn m'a dit qu'il était passé te voir.

S: (baissant la tête) Oui.

Er: Je comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que tu l'aimes toujours. (alors qu'elle allait l'interrompre) Ah! Et me dit pas que c'est pas vrai ! je vous connais tous les deux depuis qu'on est gamins ! (silence) Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Que Lauren tombe enceinte ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Er: Je sais que Danny te manque mais Vaughn... (silence) Vous respiriez le bonheur après la chute du SD-6. (silence) Tu devrais crever l'abcès. Il attend que ça.

S: (murmurant) C'est pas si simple. Il a Lauren-

Er: Lauren... (silence) Elle fera pas long feu. (souriant) Si tu veux je peux me charger de la virer !

S: (rigolant) Eric ! (silence) S'il s'est marié avec elle, c'est qu'il éprouvait des sentiments-

Er: (la coupant) Mais pas aussi forts que pour toi.

S: (murmurant) Je me sens sale... j'ai trahi Danny et... et je les aime tous les deux...

Er: (murmurant) C'est normal... mais tu sais aussi que Danny ne reviendra pas. Je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sacrifies ta vie de femme. (silence) Vaughn n'est pas prêt d'abandonner pour que tu craques... même si Lauren est là !

S: (murmurant) Je sais plus où j'en suis. (silence) J'ai peur que Mat' m'en veuille, si je retourne avec Vaughn-

Er: (souriant) Je serais toi, je ne m'en inquiéterais pas. Mat' est mâture et il est conscient que tu es malheureuse sans Mike.

Vaughn était chez lui. Lauren était parti voir ses parents à Richmond. Allongé sur le canapé, toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Sydney. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il repensa à leur première nuit ensemble.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Ils avaient 16 ans et étaient tous les deux dans une petite crique. Ils s'étaient donné rendez vous avec Danny, Fran, Will et Eric. Syd sortait avec Danny depuis un an. **_

_**S: (doucement) Danny et Fran viendront pas-**_

_**V: Tu sais pourquoi ?**_

_**S: Fran est réquisitionné pour le ménage, sa grand-mère débarque et Danny... (silence) son père vient d'être à nouveau hospitalisé. Il doit avoir une séance de chimio-**_

_**V: Je vois. Eric a rendez vous avec Manue donc lui, tu l'oublies ! Et Will ?**_

_**S: Aucune nouvelle depuis hier après midi... (souriant) quand il a commencé à courir après la nouvelle !**_

_**V: (rigolant) C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal !**_

_**S: Ouais... mais à part faire sa bimbo, elle a pas grand chose dans le crâne.**_

_**V: (souriant) Je vois que t'as pas perdu de temps pour la juger.**_

_**Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le sable, observant le ciel.**_

_**S: (doucement) J'aimerais comprendre... (silence) T'as toujours une multitude de filles prêtes à sortir avec toi... mais tu restes tout seul. Pourquoi ?**_

_**V: (fixant le ciel) J'en sais rien.**_

_**Syd se retourna s'appuyant sur ses coudes.**_

_**S: Je te crois pas. (silence) T'as déjà été amoureux ?**_

**_V: (hésitant) Oui... mais t'en sauras pas plus._**

_**S: (avec un sourire espiègle) Ah oui ! (silence) T'es mon meilleur ami, j'ai le droit de savoir qui a réussi à faire chavirer ton coeur !**_

_**V: (souriant) Non!**_

_**S: (souriant) Je finirais bien par savoir-**_

_**V: Non. Personne ne le sait-**_

_**S: Je cuisinerais Eric-**_

**_Vaughn roula des yeux tandis que Syd se levait, ôtait son short et son débardeur, révélant son maillot de bain deux pièces. Vaughn avala difficilement sa salive. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Elle courra et plongea dans l'eau sous le regard de Vaughn qui la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'amusèrent tout l'après midi dans l'eau. En fin d'après midi, alors qu'il la coursait sur la plage, il la plaqua sur le sable. Il était allongé sur elle et retenait ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il était pétrifié. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de ses yeux, de ses lèvres, de son corps. À cet instant, ils n'étaient plus que deux jeunes ados qui se rendaient compte de l'attraction entre leurs deux corps. Vaughn n'avait même pas réfléchi, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Sydney. La sentant répondre à son baiser timidement puis plus intensément, il lui relâcha les mains. Avant de les passer autour de son cou, elle les avait lentement fait glisser dans ses cheveux, ce qui fit frissonner Vaughn. Il explorait son corps de baisers plus intenses les uns que les autres. Ils firent glisser le peu de vêtements qu'ils les recouvraient. Chacun découvrait chaque petite imperfection du corps de l'autre. C'est après une énième caresse que Vaughn ne fit plus qu'un avec Syd, dans une douceur extrême. C'est les doigts entrelacés et secoués d'ondes de plaisir qu'ils touchèrent au paroxysme du plaisir._**

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Ben passa son bras autour des épaules d'Emma, l'attirant dans ses bras. Elle venait de tout lui dire ou du moins l'essentiel. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et, sentant une gêne dû à une bague, il tenta de lui faire décrocher encore quelques infos.

B: (murmurant) Et lui ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Moment Of Truth**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, on dira que ça se passe au début de la saison 3. Le passé de Sydney frappe de nouveau ! (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**note de l'auteur 2 : Un grand merci à mes inconditionnelles : Myki, Clairette, Tite carotte, Ma Sarkounette bien sûr , Lolo, atchoum et à tous mes lecteurs (désolée si j'en ai oubliée )**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Moment Of Truth_ **

**Ch 2**

Emma se raidit et se leva soudainement. Elle se posta devant la fenêtre, observant des jeunes jouant dans le parc.

E: (murmurant) Je tiens pas à en parler...

Ben s'approcha, l'enlaçant en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

B: (murmurant) C'est toi qui décides. (silence) N'oublies pas que je suis là maintenant. Je veux pas que tu hésites, si tu as besoin de te confier...

E: (doucement) C'est trop tôt... (silence) J'ai encore besoin de temps pour... accepter.

Ils parlèrent toute la soirée, de leurs vies, de leurs enfances, de leurs amis respectifs et de leurs boulots. Ben l'obligea à rester dormir à la maison. Elle avait bu quelques verres mais était capable de rentrer chez elle, cependant il ne lâcha pas.

B: Prends le lit, je dormirais dans le canapé-

E: Tu sais le lit est assez grand pour deux. Je voudrais pas que tu te casses le dos dans ton canapé.

B: Tu sais je reste un mec... et toi, tu es une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirable, je voudrais pas-

E: Viens te coucher et discutes pas ! (silence) je sais que tu me feras rien.

Ben lui sourit. Dans ces quelques phrases, il retrouvait son Emma, celle qu'il avait perdu 8 ans auparavant. Impulsive, déterminée et elle avait toujours cette petite flamme au fond des yeux. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant que leur confiance et leurs liens renaissent.

Il lui avait prêté un long tee-shirt. Ils s'étaient endormis chacun de leur coté du lit mais au petit matin la situation était différente. Ben la tenait fermement contre lui. Il avait passé sa main sous le tee-shirt et celle ci reposait sur son ventre. Emma était réveillée depuis quelques minutes. Elle était mal à l'aise de la situation. Elle se retourna doucement et vit qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Ils étaient presque front contre front, plongés dans le regard de l'autre. La main de Ben reposait désormais sur sa taille et elle lui sourit.

B: (gêné) Désolé-

E: (souriant) Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre avec toi...

Il se retourna sur le dos et observa le plafond.

B: (évitant son regard) C'est juste que... ça me fait bizarre. Tu es comme ma petite soeur et-

Elle se rapprocha, posant sa tête sur son torse.

E: (murmurant) pour moi aussi...

B: (souriant) Je suis ta petite soeur ?

E: (rigolant) Non! (le tapant à l'épaule) Joues pas sur les mots ! (silence) J'ai confiance en toi... d'ailleurs t'es la seule personne qui me reste.

B: Je pourrais t'aider à les retrouver-

E: C'est gentil mais... je veux le faire seule...

B: (murmurant) Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

E: J'ai rendez vous à l'hôpital pour des infos.

Ben préparait le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle prenait une douche rapide. Il était toujours en caleçon et tee-shirt quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fit entrer son invité qui n'était autre que Sam mais au même moment, Emma déboula dans le salon avec juste une serviette autour du corps. Sam les regarda tous les deux, récupéra ses affaires qu'elle avait oublié avant de se tourner vers Ben et de le gifler violemment puis elle sortit.

E: (gênée) Désolée...

B: Je devrais m'en remettre... (souriant) par contre, elle a la main leste !

E: (souriant) ça t'apprendra à inviter d'autres filles que ta petite amie chez toi !

B: (pointant du doigt) Rappelles le moi pour la prochaine fois !

E: (rigolant) J'oublierais pas !

Emma n'avait rien de nouveau concernant son affaire. Elle pénétrait dans les locaux qui seraient dorénavant son lieu de travail. On la dirigea jusqu'au bureau du directeur de son service.

: Bonjour. Agent Emma Flemmings, c'est ça ?

E: Oui, c'est ça.

: Je suis le directeur Dixon.

Plusieurs agents entrèrent dans le bureau.

D: Je vous présente l'équipe. Les agents Sydney Britow, Michael Vaughn, Eric Weiss chargés de la stratégie et du terrain, Marshall Flinkmann qui s'occupe de l'op-tech et l'agent Lauren Reed de la NSC. Voici l'agent Emma Flemmings qui arrive de la cellule de New York.

Tous se saluèrent puis sortirent du bureau tandis que Dixon se tournait vers Emma.

D: J'ai lu votre dossier. Votre mutation est dû à ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'agent Edmonds-

E: (troublée) Non... (silence) j'ai besoin de réponses à certaines de mes questions et... je suis née ici-

D: Je comprends. Sachez que si vous avez besoin de soutien, vous pouvez comptez sur toute l'équipe. (silence) Vous ferez équipe avec Sydney. Avec vos états de services, je pense que vous vous entendrez bien. Elle est prévenue, elle vous fera faire le tour du propriétaire et vous expliquera sur quoi on travaille.

E: Merci monsieur.

Emma sortit du bureau et vit Sydney qui l'attendait. Elles se sourirent et partirent en discutant.

Syd la briefa sur leurs affaires en court, le Covenant, Sark et le Passager. En effet, peu de temps auparavant, ils avaient découvert un manuscrit parlant du Passager.

E: Sark, je le connais. J'ai eu affaire à lui à plusieurs reprises. Charmant roquet !

S: On sait qu'il travaille pour le Covenant, en fait, c'est lui qui le finance. (silence) Et pour Rambaldi, on cherche toujours ce que pourrait être le Passager-

E: D'après ce que je savais... (silence) une rumeur avait couru que c'était une personne, une femme-

S: (surprise) Vous êtes sur ?

E: Non. Un agent de New York devait vérifier ces infos.

S: Et ?

E: (troublée, évitant le regard de Syd) On a retrouvé son corps criblé de balles, 3 jours plus tard...

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée...

Emma releva la tête et lui fit un léger sourire. Éric arriva au même moment, donnant une partie du dossier Rambaldi, à Sydney. D'un coup d'oeil, il lui montra que Vaughn était tout seul.

Syd passa une partie de sa journée à éviter Vaughn. Emma commença doucement à s'intégrer dans l'équipe. Sans même savoir pourquoi, elle trouvait Lauren antipathique. Elle n'aimait les airs qu'elle se donnait.

Emma marchait sur la plage quand elle aperçut Sydney. Celle ci s'approcha.

S: Vous habitez ici ?

E: (petit sourire) Selon votre fils, je crois... c'est la maison des Paerson-

S: (étonnée) Vous connaissez Mat' ?

E: Oui-

S: (souriant) Donc vous connaissez aussi Tara !

E: (souriant) Oui. On s'est croisé, y'a un peu plus d'une semaine.

S: (souriant) Oui, je me souviens.

E: ça fait longtemps que vous habitez LA ?

S: J'ai toujours habité ici. Je serais bien parti mais... Mat' est heureux et il ne veut surtout pas quitter Tara-

E: (souriant) Oui. Je sais ce que c'est... (silence) Mathis à l'air d'être quelqu'un de formidable.

S: (évitant son regard) Oui. J'ai de la chance. (silence) Il a pas eu une vie facile... je suis fière de lui.

_**6 mois plus tard**_

Emma s'était parfaitement intégré à l'agence. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle partait régulièrement en mission avec Syd et Vaughn. Pour eux la situation était toujours la même. Syd l'évitait et refusait d'aborder le sujet de leur relation. Lauren était souvent à Washington ce qui arrangeait Vaughn. Depuis un certain temps, elle ne cessait de lui reprochait que Sydney s'immisçait entre eux. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait même prit la décision de la quitter. Il avait demandé à Weiss s'il pouvait venir squatter chez lui quelques semaines.

Leur enquête sur le Passager piétinait. Emma avait fait transféré toutes les infos qu'ils avaient récoltés, lorsqu'elle était à New York. Elle était proche de l'équipe, cependant elle restait un mystère pour tout le monde. Elle ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, bien qu'Eric avait essayé de la cuisiner. Elle s'entendait très bien avec lui, ils avaient de nombreux fous rires même pendant les missions.

Elle ressortait de l'hôpital, elle avait enfin des infos. Après 6 mois de galère pour avoir le nom d'une sage femme, elle pouvait enfin souffler. L'enquête avançait. Elle se garait devant chez elle, quand elle vit Ben qui l'attendait.

Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça avant de le faire entrer.

E: Qu'est ce qu'i' t'amène ?

B: (souriant) Je te sors. (silence) Avec des copains, on va en boîte ce soir. J'aimerais que tu viennes-

E: Loin de moi l'idée de contrarier tes plans, mais je travaille demain-

B: On restera pas tard, promis.

E: (souriant) Je vois que t'avais déjà prévu ma réponse. (Ben lui sourit) D'accord.

B: (souriant) N'oublies pas que je te connais Emma !

E: (souriant) Tu veux dîner ?

B: Je veux pas te déranger, si tu as-

E: Installes toi ! j'en ai pour 2 minutes.

B: (souriant) Bien chef !

Elle partit quelques minutes. En revenant, il vit qu'elle s'était changée. Elle lui ramena une bière.

E: (attrapant le téléphone) Pizza, ça te vas ?

B: Ouais.

Elle passa commande et revint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

B: Alors ton boulot ?

E: (souriant) Tu sais bien que j'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. (silence) Parlons plutôt de toi ! Sam ?

B: Ouh... sujet délicat.

E: (rigolant) Je vois que t'as du mal avec la gent féminine-

B: (souriant) Sauf avec toi !

E: (évitant son regard) Ouais... mais nous c'est différent.

B: (murmurant) Et toi ? Tu vas pas me dire que y'a pas de beaux mâles à la CIA !

E: (rigolant) De beaux mâles ! je rêve! (silence) Ils sont gentils et drôles mais ils sont trop vieux pour moi.

Ben fixa la bague d'Emma, il crevait de savoir mais il s'était juré d'attendre qu'elle lui en parle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'il se doute de ses sentiments pour elle. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, tout était différent pour lui. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Il se surprenait souvent à rêver de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

E: (murmurant) Il s'appelait Ethan...

Ben se tourna doucement vers elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

E: (murmurant) On a fait notre formation ensemble à Langley et puis on a commencé à se fréquenter quelques mois après notre arrivé à New York... (silence) ça a été difficile... entre notre boulot et notre relation mais on s'aimait sincèrement et puis... (souriant) y'a un an et demi, on s'est fiancé... il m'avait fait sa demande à l'agence devant tout le monde. Il était merveilleux. Doux, protecteur, attentionné, franc, il savait me surprendre tous le jours... (silence) mais 6 mois plus tard tout bascula... (les larmes commençant à naître dans ses yeux) on était à 15 jours du mariage... il est partit en mission et n'est jamais revenu... (silence) on a retrouvé son corps criblé de balles 3 jours plus tard...

Ben l'attira dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la tempe tout en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille. Il savait à quel point ça faisait mal de perdre un être qu'on aimait. Il la consola de son mieux, la berçant lentement.

B: (murmurant) Je suis désolé d'avoir-

E: (murmurant) Ne t'excuses pas... (silence) j'avais besoin d'en parler...

Vaughn préparait à dîner en attendant l'arrivée d'Eric et Tara. Elle était sa filleule et il l'adorait. C'était une superbe ado avec l'humour de son père, alors deux Weiss dans une maison, c'était loin d'être triste et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Sa séparation avec Lauren s'était mal passée. Elle ne l'acceptait, celle ci continuait de s'en prendre à Sydney et ça, il en avait marre mais surtout, il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Son esprit était accaparé par Sydney depuis des mois. Il sortit de la cuisine en entendant la sonnette d'entrée. Il fut surprit de voir Sydney devant lui et celle ci l'était également. Elle ne pensait pas trouver Vaughn chez Eric. Après quelques secondes, il la fit entrer. Vaughn retourna dans la cuisine tandis que Syd patientait au salon. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil puis le vint la rejoindre.

V: Tu voulais parler à Eric, je suppose-

S: Oui, mais ça peut attendre. Je lui dirais demain.

Elle fit demi tour pour partir quand il la rattrapa par la main. Surprise, elle s'arrêta net avant de se tourner vers lui.

S: (doucement) Vaughn ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Moment Of Truth**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, on dira que ça se passe au début de la saison 3. Le passé de Sydney frappe de nouveau ! (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**note de l'auteur 2 : Un grand merci à mes inconditionnelles : Myki, Clairette, Tite carotte, Ma Sarkounette bien sûr , Lolo, atchoum et à tous mes lecteurs (désolée si j'en ai oubliée )**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Moment Of Truth_ **

**Ch 3**

V: (murmurant) J'aurais du te le dire ce matin mais j'ai pas osé... (silence) j'ai eu peur que tu prennes ça comme-

S: (doucement) Comme quoi ? (silence) Il n'y a plus rien entre nous-

V: (doucement) ça c'est ce que tu t'évertues à croire (silence) mais on sait tous les deux que la vérité c'est pas ça... (silence, murmurant) je veux passer du temps avec toi-

S: Vaughn-

V: (murmurant) Tu dis avoir changé... alors je veux connaître la nouvelle Sydney... (silence) je veux être là dans tous tes moments de doutes, je veux être là pour partager tes moments de joies, de peines, de douleurs, de chagrin-

S: (murmurant) C'est pas si simple-

V: (doucement) Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que tout change.

Vaughn la regardait dans les yeux, il savait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer mais elle détourna le regard, en entendant du bruit venant de l'entrée. Éric, Tara et Mathis apparurent.

T: (petit sourire) On vous interrompt ?

S: (retirant sa main de celle de Vaughn) Non. Pas du tout.

Un silence s'installa et Mat' s'approcha de sa mère.

S: (souriant) Alors ton entraînement ?

M: (souriant) Je suis sur la feuille de match de dimanche.

S: (souriant) C'est génial !

V: (souriant) Tu vas avoir toutes les filles à tes pieds maintenant !

T: (gênée) (à Vaughn) C'est vrai que tu connais ça, parrain !

V: (souriant) D'où tu tiens ça, pom-pom girl !

Vaughn échangea un regard amusé avec Syd et Eric puis elle s'éclipsa avec Mathis qui souriait.

M: (petit sourire) Alors entre toi et Vaughn-

S: Est ce que je me mêle de ton histoire avec Tara !

M: (souriant) Y'a rien entre Tara et moi. C'est ma meilleure amie. (silence) Je peux savoir pourquoi tu refuses de te remettre avec Michael !

S: C'est pas tes affaires Mathis !

M: Si tu le dis ! mais moi, je te le dis quand même, vous êtes stupide ! (silence) vous vous aimez mais... vous être trop dégonflés pour vous l'avouer !

S: Mathis!

M: Oui je sais, je la boucle !

Emma avait fait la connaissance de Thomas et Jessica, les amis de Ben. Ils étaient tous les quatre installés à une table. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Thomas et Jessica avaient tenté d'en savoir plus sur le travail d'Emma mais elle leur avait expliqué en bref qu'elle n'y était pas autorisée.

Elle dansait avec Ben sur un slow (alors pour changer on dira que c'est Angel , oui je sais je change pas ! mdr) quand elle sentit ses mains descendre doucement le long de taille. Il la rapprocha de lui, leurs corps se touchaient. Emma releva les yeux vers lui où elle pu lire en lui ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle se détacha légèrement de lui et s'éloigna en direction du petit balcon où il y avait une vue splendide de Los Angeles. Il la rejoignit avec sa boisson quelques minutes plus tard. Il était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer mais il avait besoin d'elle. Depuis son retour, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle à ses cotés. Elle prit sa bière, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Elle lui murmura un merci inaudible pour se retourner vers la vue.

B: (murmurant) Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure-

E: C'est rien... (silence) Envisager une relation avec un autre homme, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi. (silence) Je sais que tu tiens à moi-

B: (baissant la tête) Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

E: (se tournant vers lui et le regardant) Tu es comme mon frère Ben. (silence) Je doute qu'un jour, ça aille plus loin. (silence) Ne m'attends pas...

B: Je vois... (silence et murmurant) Je ne pensais pas que ton retour me ferait cet effet.

E: J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu craquerais sur moi-

B: (souriant) Tu as toutes les qualités pour rendre un homme heureux... et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

E: (doucement) Alors pas de malaises entre nous ?

B: (souriant) Pas de malaises.

E: Mme Burke, vous vous souvenez avoir travaillé ce jour là ?

Bu: Oui, j'étais de service. On a eu plusieurs naissance dont un bébé qu'i' n'a pas survécu-

E: (suspicieusement) Par conséquent, vous savez qui est ma mère. Je me trompe ?

Bu: (baissant la tête) Vous avez raison. (silence) Il n'y a eu que 2 petites filles qui sont nés ce jour là, l'autre n'ayant pas survécu. (silence) Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable-

E: Je ne compte pas vous faire un procès de moralité mais simplement... (soupirant) je veux savoir qui est ma mère.

Bu: Donnez moi quelques minutes.

Mme Burke, la sage femme, s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour revenir avec des documents.

Bu: (tendant les documents) C'est les papiers attestant de votre naissance avec les informations concernant vos parents...

E: (les prenant) Vous les avez gardé, après tout ce temps !

Emma lu le nom de sa mère sur le document. Elle était abasourdie. Elle releva subitement le regard vers cette femme.

E: Vous êtes vraiment sûre que c'est moi !

Bu: Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. C'est l'original.

Emma la remercia pour les documents et rentra chez elle. Les papiers dans les mains, allongé sur son canapé, elle ne réalisait toujours pas. La vérité était sous ses yeux et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Elle prit un café pour se remettre les idées en place avant d'aller chez "sa mère".

E: Bonjour-

: Salut. Entres.

Elle s'avança dans la maison puis se retourna vers elle.

E: J'aimerais te parler, Sydney.

S: Oui. Vas y.

E: Je sais pas par où commencer.

Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé. Sydney la fixait, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

E: (silence) Il y a 19 ans, ma mère me mettait au monde... (silence) Pendant 10 ans j'ai vécu à Los Angeles et après je suis partie avec mes parents pour New York. Mais il y a 4 ans et demie, alors que mon père était gravement malade, j'ai fait des examens et les médecins m'ont apprit que ceux que je prenais pour mes parents n'étaient pas mes géniteurs-

S: (doucement) Où tu veux en venir ?

E: J'ai rencontré la sage femme qui a accouché ma véritable mère... (silence) elle m'a avoué que pour de l'argent, elle avait échangé 2 bébés ce jour là... (silence) dont l'un était-

S: (réalisant et murmurant) ... mort né.

E: (angoissant) Oui... je... je sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire... (silence) Tu es-

S: (murmurant) Je suis bien ta mère...

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sydney n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait parlé de cette histoire à personne. Seul Danny était au courant. Emma était en pleurs dans les bras de Syd et celle ci n'était pas mieux. Elle retrouvait sa fille perdue presque 20 ans plus tôt. Au même moment, Mathis dévala les escaliers et resta étonné de les voir dans cet état.

M: Qui est mort ?

S: (souriant) Personne. Viens voir.

Mat' s'installa face à elles.

M: Alors ?

S: Emma est... ta soeur-

M: (choqué) Hein ? Quoi ? Répète ! (silence) j'ai du mal à imprimer aujourd'hui.

S: Emma est ta soeur.

M: (souriant) Vrai ? C'est pas une blague à la Weiss !

S: (souriant) Non. C'est la vérité.

Emma lui tendit les documents où il pu voir que c'était vrai. Instinctivement, il se leva et les enlaça toutes les deux.

M: (murmurant) C'est génial ! j'ai une soeur !

Syd les embrassa tous les deux et Emma se dégagea doucement. Elle regardait Sydney avec appréhension.

E: Mon père-

Sydney se passa une main sur le visage tandis que Mathis la regardait également.

M: C'est qui ?

Syd les regarda tour à tour puis leur révéla l'identité de cet homme.

T: Parles moi de maman.

V: Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

T: Elle aimait papa ?

V: (souriant) Oui. Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont connus au lycée. (silence) Ta mère voulait faire les beaux arts. Elle passait tout son temps libre à dessiner. (silence) Ton père posait tout le temps pour elle. Ils rayonnaient ensemble-

T: (tristement) Pourquoi, elle nous a abandonné ?

Vaughn se rapprocha doucement et l'enlaça d'un geste paternel.

V: Je sais pas. Elle est partie comme ça-

T: Papa veut jamais me parler d'elle-

V: Tu sais... c'est très difficile pour lui. (silence) Tu lui ressembles tant. Il doit avoir l'impression de revoir ta mère quand tu es face à lui.

T: (murmurant) J'aimerais la connaître...

V: (doucement) Je sais... (silence) j'ai perdu mon père quand j'étais petit... (silence) Aujourd'hui encore, il me manque-

T: (malicieusement) Je croyais que c'était Sydney qui te manquait !

V: (rigolant) Change pas de sujet de conversation !

Tara se leva en rigolant et partit ouvrir la porte dont la sonnerie retentissait. Elle fit entrer la personne après l'avoir embrassé. Elle se tourna vers Vaughn.

V: Syd ?

S: Michael... Je dois te parler-

V: Oho, ça sent pas bon en général quand tu m'appelles Michael.

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur et ils descendirent sur la plage. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Tout était tellement difficile entre eux depuis son retour. Son regard était angoissé et pénétrant. Elle savait qu'il tentait de sonder son âme mais là, elle avait vraiment peur de sa réaction. Ils marchaient cote à cote sur la plage puis il posa sa main sur son épaule.

V: C'est grave ?

S: ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près des rochers. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et Sydney tentait vainement de tenir ses cheveux en place alors que Vaughn lui souriait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Moment Of Truth**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, on dira que ça se passe au début de la saison 3. Le passé de Sydney frappe de nouveau ! (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**note de l'auteur 2 : Un grand merci à mes inconditionnelles : Myki, Clairette, Tite carotte, Ma Sarkounette bien sûr , Lolo, atchoum et à tous mes lecteurs (désolée si j'en ai oubliée )**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Moment Of Truth_ **

**Ch 4**

S: (le fixant) Tu te souviens de ma première grossesse ?

V: Euh... oui.

S: (lui prenant la main) Je vous ais tous dit que j'avais perdu le bébé-

V: Oui, je me souviens.

S: Je l'ai pas perdu... (silence) J'ai mis au monde une petite fille... mais les médecins l'ont déclarés morte née quelques heures plus tard-

V: (fronçant les sourcils) Syd, qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

S: Laisse moi finir. Le même jour, une autre petite fille est née... (silence) Une sage femme a échangé les deux bébés en contrepartie d'une grosse somme d'argent-

V: (comprenant) Tu veux dire que ce bébé... ta fille... serait vivante ?

S: Oui.

Elle se détourna de lui, fixant l'horizon un moment.

V: Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

S: (baissant la tête) Danny n'était pas le père de cet enfant.

V: (réalisant) T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que je suis le père de ta fille !

S: Tu te rappelles de notre journée à la crique.

Vaughn ferma les yeux un instant alors que Syd se retournait. Elle l'observait, il n'avait aucune réaction. Elle fit glisser une main de son épaule jusqu'à trouver sa main. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et la fixa dans les yeux.

V: (doucement) Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

S: Qu'est ce que ça peut faire-

V: (choqué) Et... notre fille, c'est-

S: (petit sourire) Elle te ressemble... (silence) C'est Emma-

V: (ouvrant les yeux comme des billes) QUOI ? (silence) le monstre sur pattes aux yeux verts, têtu, cynique, dangereux et qui est incontrôlable en mission?

S: (rigolant) Oui... (silence) Elle a mon sale caractère et j'en suis désolée... mais tu devras t'y faire !

Vaughn lui sourit. Il se rapprocha et glissa son autre main dans celle de Syd avant de coller son front contre le sien.

V: Alors on a une fille...

S: Tu m'en veux ?

V: (murmurant) Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te reproche ? (silence) Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était vivante... (silence) Je comprends que tu ais préféré gardé ça pour toi.

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée...

V: Shttt... t'as pas à t'excuser. Elle est où ?

S: A la maison-

V: Alors viens on rentre...

Les retrouvailles entre Emma et Vaughn furent émouvantes. Elle appréhendait sa réaction mais il la rassura d'un sourire. Il s'avança près d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots qui lui fit décrocher un sourire avant qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras. Syd se tenait à l'écart mais Vaughn lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit avec hésitation. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les enlaçait tous les deux.

Vaughn était sur son nuage. Il avait eu un enfant avec la femme de ses rêves, il n'en revenait pas. Emma savourait cette étreinte, elle ne savait comment se passerait le reste de la journée. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne travaillaient pas.

Ils passèrent toute la journée tous les trois. Elle leur raconta son enfance avec Ben. Lui expliqua qui il était, que ses parents étaient morts dans un attentat et qu'il avait grandi dans un centre social.

Syd préparait à dîner, Vaughn parlait avec Emma et Mat' au salon. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

V: (murmurant) Je peux t'aider ?

S: (doucement) J'ai presque fini.

Elle le sentait tout près d'elle et sa présence la rendait anxieuse. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais elle voulait se laisser du temps avant de vraiment se lancer dans une relation avec lui. Elle le sentit poser ses mains sur sa taille. Elle stoppa immédiatement, ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il se rapprochait encore plus, se collant dans son dos et glissant ses mains sur son ventre. Il posa son menton sur son épaule. Lui, était sur son nuage. Il la tenait dans ses bras. À cet instant, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était père, la seule chose qu'il manquait à son bonheur, c'était Sydney. Il avait bien sentit qu'elle s'était raidit quand il avait posé ses mains sur elle, mais à aucun moment, elle ne s'était détacher. Il avait alors interprété ça comme un oui . Il sortit de ses pensées en l'entendant lui parler.

S: (doucement) Je peux savoir ce qu'i' te prends ?

V: (murmurant) J'essaye de te convaincre, que rien n'est perdu pour nous.

S: (se retournant et le fixant) C'est pas une bonne idée-

V: (cherchant dans son regard) Qu'est ce qu'i' te fait peur ? Moi ? Nous ?

S: (évitant son regard) On est pas fait pour être ensemble-

V: Quoi ? (silence) Syd, on a toujours fini par se retrouver-

S: Tu es marié Vaughn ! Je trouve que tu l'oublies un peu trop vite-

V: J'ai quitté Lauren-

S: (soupirant) Je veux pas me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui.

Elle se détacha de lui et sortit de la cuisine sans un regard pour lui. Il soupira et l'observa discuter avec Emma. Elles s'entendaient à merveille. Mat' ramena des verres et vit le regard de Vaughn.

M: (petit sourire) Tu t'es encore prit une veste !

V: (murmurant) Je sais plus quoi faire avec ta mère...

M: (doucement) Y'a pas 36 raisons pour qu'elle refuse d'être à nouveau avec toi. Réfléchi !

V: (fronçant les sourcils) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Mathis ne lui répondit pas, repartant dans le salon. Le soir même alors qu'Emma devait dîner avec Ben ; Syd, Vaughn et Mathis firent sa connaissance. Ben était heureux pour Emma, ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec ce sourire sur les lèvres. Ils avaient finalement dînés tous les 5. Ben et Emma étaient sur la véranda. Il était dos à la balustrade tandis qu'elle regardait les étoiles.

B: C'était gentil de m'inviter-

E: (souriant) J'allais pas te laisser à la porte !

B: (souriant) Si je t'avais contrarié, tu l'aurais fait !

E: (rigolant) Non!

B: (souriant) Menteuse !

E: (petite sourire) Moi je sais pas mentir ! (avec un regard appuyé sur Ben) J'en dirais pas autant de toi !

B: (souriant) ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué...

Emma se figea subitement et s'apprêta à rentrer à l'intérieur mais il la rattrapa par la taille.

B: (murmurant) Pourquoi t'as peur de moi ?

E: (se retournant) C'est pas de toi que j'ai peur... (silence) mais de moi.

Ben fronça les sourcils puis voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle continua.

E: (doucement) C'est moi qui ais dû identifier le corps d'Ethan... (silence) et je refuse qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à un de mes proches. Je ne veux plus revivre ça.

B: (murmurant) Tu ne peux pas tout gérer. La vie est faite ainsi... tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Ethan...

Emma le regarda attentivement avec ce regard déterminé. À ce regard, il baissa les yeux et se redressa.

E: (murmurant) Tu sais que je tiens à toi... (silence) mais je ne peux pas te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi.

B: (doucement) Je sais... et c'est bien dommage.

E: (murmurant) Ben...

B: (baissant la tête) On commande pas ses sentiments... c'est comme ça...

Il l'attira dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

V: T'as du nouveau ?

S: Non. Tu sais où est Emma ?

V: Non. Elle doit pas être loin... (silence) T'as essayé son portable ?

S: Elle est sur messagerie.

V: (réfléchissant) Tu penses quand même pas qu'elle y est allé en solo ?

S: (doucement) Je sais pas mais... elle a tendance à être un peu-

V: (finissant sa phrase) ...comme toi.

Sydney soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant d'avertir Dixon qu'elle partait à la recherche d'Emma. Malgré son mécontentement, il sourit en pensant à Emma et à son caractère.

D: Ecoute, on va la retrouver-

S: Je sais mais... là il s'agit de Lauren et-

D: (souriant) Elle a de qui tenir ta fille.

S: (le fixant) Marcus !

D: T'énerves pas-

S: (énervée) Que je m'énerve pas ! Il s'agit de ma fille Dixon ! (silence) Elle va vouloir récupérer Ben et-

D: On a aucune idée d'où, ils peuvent être-

S: Elle va devenir incontrôlable.

D: (murmurant) Comment tu réagirais, si on s'en prenait à Vaughn ?

S: (évitant son regard) ça n'a rien à voir. Vaughn-

D: Je sais, c'est pas mes affaires... mais regardes autour de toi... (silence) Inconsciemment, elle suit le même chemin que toi.

Syd s'écroula sur le canapé. Les larmes firent leur apparition. Elle ne pu les refouler. Dixon vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

D: T'en fait pas... (silence) Emma était la meilleure de sa promotion. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. (silence) Je vais mettre Marshall sur sa piste.

S: (relevant les yeux vers lui) Merci.

D: (murmurant) Dès qu'on a du nouveau, tu pars avec Vaughn.

S: D'accord...

E: (énervée) Je te jure que si tu lui touches, ne serait ce un cheveu, je te fais la peau Lauren !

L: (sourire sadique) Aussi coopérative que ta mère !

E: Je comprends que mon père, ce soit lassé de toi ! Il ne t'as jamais vu ! Il n'y avait que ma mère pour lui et encore maintenant !

L: Tais toi !

E: Non non, ça commence juste à devenir intéressant !

Emma était attaché à une chaise avec des bracelets plastiques. Elle devait la tenir à distance. Elle essayait de se détacher en utilisant le laser dissimulé dans sa montre. Elle pouvait voir Ben à plusieurs mètres d'elle. À première vue, il ne semblait pas avoir été maltraité mais connaissant Lauren, elle restait sceptique et sur ses gardes. Il était attaché aux barreaux d'un lit de camp.

E: Je suis sûre que ton but, c'était d'éliminer ma mère définitivement-

L: Ta mère n'est qu'une traînée et elle ne sait pas ce qu'i' l'attend ! sa disparition, ça n'était rien en comparaison du futur qu'on lui projette !

E: Elle ne tombera jamais dans le panneau ! vous êtes trop stupide pour comprendre!

Un vacarme se fit entendre. Lauren se retourna et tenta de prendre la fuite mais elle se retrouva face à Sydney. Syd avait la rage, et avait besoin de se défouler. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux femmes tandis qu'Emma finissait de se libérer de ses liens. Elle les observa ¼ de secondes avant de courir vers Ben et de vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Sydney et Lauren se battaient toujours. Lauren perdait du terrain, Vaughn qui arrivait derrière elle, lui asséna un coup à la base de la nuque. Elle s'écroula inconsciente sur le sol de l'entrepôt. Syd regardait Vaughn. Elle s'avança doucement et pressa sa main un instant. Elle se dirigea vers Ben et Emma mais Vaughn la retint, en l'enlaçant.

Une équipe de la CIA investit les locaux, menottant Lauren et l'emmenant. Emma avait libéré Ben et était à coté de lui. Il avait reçu un coup de couteau au ventre et avait plusieurs égratignures. Elle l'avait enlacé et avait niché sa tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux.

E: (murmurant) Une ambulance arrive...

B: Merci...

E: (murmurant et le fixant dans les yeux) Je suis désolée...

B: (doucement) Y'a pas de mal. On s'en ait sortit... (petit sourire) Alors comme ça, elle avait pas le droit de toucher à mes cheveux !

E: (souriant) Les cheveux c'est important !

B: (rigolant et grimaçant) Oh oui, je suis sûre que c'est un élément déterminant pour toi, chez un homme !

E: (souriant) C'est pas l'essentiel mais... ça peut en être un !

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et s'occupèrent immédiatement de Ben. Emma le laissa avec eux et se dirigea vers ses parents qui discutaient, Vaughn tenait toujours Syd près de lui. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait se prendre un savon que ça soit par Dixon et par ses parents mais elle en avait rien à faire. Seul la vie de Ben comptait.

E: (murmurant) Merci pour... tout.

S: (doucement) J'ai pas de leçon de morale à te faire mais... la prochaine fois que t'agiras en solo, prévient moi !

E: (léger sourire) D'accord.

Elle regarda son père qui semblait agacé par son attitude.

V: Je vais pas te dire que je suis d'accord avec ce que tu as fait mais... tu as bien fait. (silence) Mais j'ai juste une question. (regardant Syd) Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, il a fallu qu'elle hérite de TON caractère !

S: (souriant) Parce que je suis plus intelligente que toi !

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes dans le regard de l'autre. Emma souriait de les voir si complices et proches. Un agent vint les interrompre.

A: On a fait le tour de l'entrepôt et on a trouvé une femme. Elle a été torturé et est inconsciente. Elle va être transféré à l'hôpital naval.

L'agent partit et tous rentrèrent à l'agence. Emma reçut un avertissement oral de la part de Dixon mais celui ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Ben avait été relâché par les médecins à condition d'être sous surveillance d'un adulte. Sa blessure n'était pas grave mais à surveiller. Ils devaient changer les pansements souvent afin d'éviter toute infection.

Après divers examen, ils découvrirent qui était la femme détenue dans l'entrepôt. Marshall fit une comparaison ADN et découvrit qu'il s'agissait du Passager. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Ils ne connaissaient toujours pas son identité mais Marshall trouva plus d'une dizaine de nom pour cette femme. Il en parla avec Syd et elle lui expliqua qu'elle était sûrement agent. Ses noms étant ainsi ses différentes couvertures. Syd venait d'apprendre qu'elle était réveillée. Elle partit avec Vaughn à l'hôpital pour en savoir plus sur cette femme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Moment Of Truth**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, on dira que ça se passe au début de la saison 3. Le passé de Sydney frappe de nouveau ! (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**note de l'auteur 2 : Un grand merci à mes inconditionnelles : Myki, Clairette, Tite carotte, Ma Sarkounette bien sûr , Lolo, atchoum et à tous mes lecteurs (désolée si j'en ai oubliée )**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Moment Of Truth_ **

**Ch 5**

Emma rentrait avec Ben. Il allait rester avec elle pendant toute la semaine. Dixon avait donné une semaine de congé à Emma pour qu'elle récupère. Elle avait insisté auprès de Ben pour qu'il vienne à la maison. Elle déposa les affaires de celui ci dans une chambre et revint au salon.

E: (doucement) T'as prévenu Joy ?

B: Pas encore.

E: Appelles la. Elle va s'inquiéter-

B: (bougonnant) Je suis pas marié avec elle !

E: (étonnée de sa réaction) Qu'est ce que t'as ?

B: Rien. Rien du tout !

E: (léger sourire) Tu mens aussi mal que mon père ! (silence) Racontes moi tout.

Elle vint s'installer à coté de lui. Emma l'avait obligé à s'allonger sur le canapé.

B: J'ai rien-

E: Ben... tu peux faire croire ça à n'importe qui... sauf à moi.

B: (se résignant) Pourquoi tu fais ça !

E: (doucement) Parce que tu es important pour moi... et que je tiens à toi.

B: Mais tu veux pas de moi !

E: (soupirant) On a déjà eu cette conversation.

Joy passa en fin d'après midi pour voir Ben. Celle ci n'était pas rassurée de le savoir avec Emma, même si elle la connaissait un peu. Ben avait demandé à Emma de rester avec lui dans le canapé. Enlacés, ils finirent par s'endormir mais un moment plus tard le sommeil d'Emma devint beaucoup plus agité.

E: (dormant) Non !... Non!... Le bleu... Le bleu, Ethan !... ETHAN!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, assise dans le canapé. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains alors que Ben la forçait à se rallonger. Il lui retira ses mains et il vit que des larmes coulaient. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Il lui effaça ses larmes et rapprocha son corps du sien, en l'enlaçant. Il lui murmura quelques mots et, apaisée, elle se rendormie quelques minutes plus tard.

Vaughn avait ramené Syd. Ils discutaient dans la cuisine. Sydney était agacé par les derniers évènements.

S: En fait, je veux même pas savoir. J'en ai marre de toutes ses histoires d'espions ! de Rambaldi ! de ma mère et maintenant de ma... soeur !

Vaughn voyait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Il se rapprocha et l'enlaça doucement. À son contact, elle se calma et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans rien dire. Vaughn était conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et que seul la proximité, la soulagerait.

S: (se détachant) Merci.

V: (la fixant et murmurant) Tu veux parler ?

S: De quoi ?

V: De ce qu'i' t'énerves par exemple.

S: Tu te rends compte qu'elle serait ma soeur ! Et qui est son père ? un terroriste à tous les coups ! (silence et le fixant) Comment tu te sens ?

V: (sarcastique) Mon ex-femme est une terroriste numéro 5 sur la liste noire de la CIA. Elle s'en est prise à toi et Emma. (silence) Enfin la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne fera plus de mal.

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée... (silence) Tu méritais pas ça... personne ne le mérite.

V: Tu me manquais tellement que j'ai été aveugle... (silence) Tu me manques toujours d'ailleurs.

S: (murmurant) Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour attendre ?

V: (doucement) Attendre quoi ? Qu'on t'enlève encore à moi ?

S: Non... enfin, je veux pas brusquer Mat'-

V: (murmurant) Il avait l'air heureux quand on était ensemble avant ta disparition.

S: (doucement) Je sais plus où j'en suis.

V: (glissant ses mains dans les siennes) Tu sais quoi ? (silence) J'ai un remède miracle. Arrête de réfléchir et laisse toi vivre.

S: Vaughn-

V: (doucement) Pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis.

Elle se laissa faire. Vaughn se rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda en s'écartant de quelques centimètres. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, le ravit. Quelque part, il craignait un peu sa réaction. Même si tous deux connaissaient la profondeur de leurs sentiments, Syd n'était pas prête à lui dire ces mots.

Elle se rapprocha un peu et posa son front contre celui de Vaughn.

V: Alors ?

S: (souriant) Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me guides plus souvent.

Vaughn lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce baiser était loin d'être aussi tendre que le premier mais il était profond et sensuel. Tous deux y mettaient toute leur âme. Vaughn ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient heureux de leur proximité et qu'ils s'avouaient ouvertement leurs sentiments, il ne voulait plus rompre cet instant. Syd se détacha pour reprendre son souffle. Tout en lui souriant, elle le mena jusqu'au canapé où ils s'installèrent avant qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras.

Ben était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, il l'observait. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, endormie. Son corps bouillonnait de la sentir si proche de lui. Il la sentit progressivement se réveiller. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher en voyant un petit sourire se former sur le visage d'Emma. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un premier temps, elle avait répondu à son baiser mais après s'être rendu compte que c'était Ben, elle le repoussa gentiment.

B: Quoi ? C'était si désagréable ?

E: (gênée) Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça ! (silence) Je te rappelle que tu as une petite amie.

B: Je risque pas de l'oublier, tu me le rappelles sans cesse.

E: (doucement) Le prends pas comme ça... (silence) J'ai perdu Ethan, y'a plus d'un an mais... c'est comme si hier on était encore ensemble. (silence) Je dois arriver à tourner la page-

B: Je peux t'aider pour ça. (silence) Laisses nous une chance. Je veux te prouver qu'en plus de pouvoir être heureux, on peut s'aimer sans condition.

E: (murmurant) Et si ça marche pas ? J'aurais perdu mon meilleur ami-

B: Non. Quoi qu'il se passe, je resterais près de toi.

E: Et puis, tu as Joy-

B: (se levant) Attends je vais l'appeler-

E: (choquée) Rassures moi, tu vas pas rompre par téléphone !

B: (évitant son regard) Euh... je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de venir, ça te vas ?

E: c'est toi qui décides. Ça me regarde pas.

B: (la dévisageant) Comment ça, ça te regarde pas !

E: C'est ton histoire avec Joy. J'ai pas à m'en mêler.

Ben la regarda sans rien dire puis partit téléphoner à Joy. Emma en profita pour sortir faire un tour. Elle était perdue et ne savait plus qu'elle attitude adopter avec Ben. Lui, l'aimait mais elle, serait elle capable de l'aimer comme lui en retour ? C'est perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle vit Mathis et Tara marcher sur la plage. Elle sourit en les voyant. Elle les trouvait mignon ensemble. Ils la rejoignirent en lui souriant.

M: (souriant) Alors t'as perdu Ben dans la maison ?

E: (souriant) Non. Il est au téléphone.

T: ça va toi ?

E: Ouais... (silence) Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

M: On fait une pause. On a révisé toute la journée-

T: Et on est loin d'avoir fini !

E: Vous verrez, c'est pas si horrible de passer l'examen-

M: (curieux) Pourquoi t'as arrêté tes études ?

E: Je venais de rentrer à l'agence et... j'avais pas d'idées définie sur mes options donc... j'ai laissé tomber-

T: Tu songes pas à les reprendre ?

E: Non. Le travail d'agent me plait.

Lentement, ils rentrèrent chez Syd où tous les trois virent Syd et Vaughn endormis étroitement enlacés.

E: (à Mat' en souriant) J'ai loupé un épisode ?

M: (murmurant) Moi, j'en ai loupé plus que ça ! (silence) ça fait combien de temps, qu'ils se disputent plus ?

T: Moi, j'ai lâché quand il a emménagé à la maison.

M: Bref, personne ne sait rien ! (silence) Enfin c'est typique de maman ça ! tout garder pour soi. Ne jamais en parler-

T: (à Emma) Tien au fait ! Toi et Ben-

E: (sur la défensive) Il est seulement mon meilleur ami-

M: (souriant) Maman et Mike aussi... tu vois où ça les mène !

E: (murmurant) J'ai été fiancée...

Ils étaient montés dans la chambre de Mat' pour parler, ils ne voulaient pas réveiller Syd et Vaughn.

M: (doucement) Tu l'as quitté ?

E: Non. C'est plus compliqué...

Un silence s'installa. Emma savait qu'elle devait en parler, elle devait vider son sac sur son histoire avec Ethan mais ça lui faisait un peu peur.

E: (les larmes aux yeux) C'était un agent. Il est partit en mission et quelques jours plus tard, une équipe d'agents retrouvait son corps...

Tara vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et l'enlaça. Mat' pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, il se rapprocha également posant sa main sur la sienne avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

Emma rentrait par la véranda. L'observant, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ben dormait dans le canapé, en tenant une photo d'Emma contre son coeur. On aurait dit un enfant. Elle vint s'asseoir tout près de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle réfléchissait toujours à la proposition de Ben. Cette relation lui faisait peur. Elle craignait de ne pas arriver à l'aimer comme il le souhaiterait. Toutefois, elle était bien avec lui. Il était son meilleur ami et le seul à savoir tout d'elle. Elle partit quelques minutes à la salle de bain avant de revenir auprès de lui. Elle lui remonta doucement son tee-shirt, retira le pansement usagé. Elle prit du coton et de l'eau oxygénée puis désinfecta sa plaie avant d'apposer un nouveau pansement. Elle finissait de mettre du sparadrap quand il gémit en s'éveillant. Il rencontra immédiatement son regard et lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main.

B: (doucement) Je t'ai même pas sentit le faire.

E: (souriant) C'était la seule solution, sinon il allait falloir que je te cours après tellement Monsieur est douillet !

B: (rigolant) C'est pas vrai ! (silence) J'ai parlé avec Joy.

E: (baissant la tête) Je voulais pas t'obliger à le faire-

B: (murmurant) J'étais pas amoureux d'elle...

Emma se détacha légèrement de lui et se leva. Ben la suivit des yeux et la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et la força à se tourner vers lui.

B: Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher entre nous-

E: Je suis un enfer à vivre-

B: Je suis au courant. Je te connais mieux que tu te connais toi même.

Soupirant, Emma posa sa tête sur son torse et entoura sa taille des ses bras en se collant à lui.

E: Qu'est ce qu'on fera si j'arrive pas à tomber amoureuse de toi ?

B: (murmurant) On en est pas encore là. (silence) Laisses moi faire.

_**2 mois plus tard**_

Sa relation avec Ben avait doucement évoluée. Sa vie avait changé lentement, Ben se faisant le plus présent possible pour elle, la couvrant d'attention et faisant tout son possible pour lui faire retrouver le sourire en permanence.

Vaughn avait emménagé chez Syd, quelques jours auparavant. Leur couple se renforçait doucement, et les voir ensemble avait rendu le sourire à Mathis. Emma était heureuse pour ses parents. Ils respiraient le bonheur ensemble, étaient complice et Syd se laissait complètement aller avec Vaughn. Emma les enviait, ils avaient une relation fusionnelle et inévitablement ça la faisait songer à Ethan. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ses cauchemars s'estompaient. Ben l'accaparait tout le temps, il faisait tout pour qu'elle évite de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Bien que Ben aurait voulu la faire sienne, il lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait prendre tout son temps, il pourrait attendre. Toutefois, depuis quelques jours, Emma se rendait compte qu'elle changeait ou du moins que Ben l'avait changé. Il était toujours son ami et confident mais elle ressentait d'autres sentiments qu'elle s'était interdite d'éprouver à nouveau. Elle ressentait ce besoin de le sentir près d'elle, qu'il l'enlace. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Évidemment, elle en avait comprit la signification cependant elle angoissait à l'idée de lui révéler même s'il savait qu'il en serait heureux.

Il rentrait du supermarché. Ben rangeait leurs achats avec Emma à coté de lui. Elle l'observait faire, perdue dans ses pensées.

B: (doucement) Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

E: Pour rien...

Elle lui passa les achats, qu'il continuait de ranger.

B: (troublée par l'attitude d'Emma) ça va ?

E: Oui oui, t'en fait pas... (silence) je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Ben l'observa un instant et revint auprès d'elle. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées avec cette idée de ce que Ben avait réussi à faire d'elle. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre sans éveiller ses soupçons. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait.

E: (étonnée) Quoi ?

B: (petit sourire et l'embrassant) T'es sublime...

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

B: (murmurant) Un problème ?

E: Non. Pas du tout. (relevant la tête vers lui) Où tu vas chercher ça ?

B: (doucement) T'es bizarre depuis qu'on est rentré-

E: (souriant) Mais non.

B: (doucement) Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

E: J'en sais rien.

Elle se retourna doucement dans ses bras alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle rencontra son regard qui le trahissait. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard son désir. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ce baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Une petite voix lui disait de rompre celui ci mais au contraire, elle l'intensifia encore plus. Emma faisait glisser ses mains le long de son torse puis passa ses mains sous son pull avant de le lui retirer ainsi que son tee-shirt. Il avait fait de même en lui retirant son débardeur. Il l'avait assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Tout en l'embrassant, elle défaisait les boutons de son pantalon. Celui ci glissa à ses pieds, tandis qu'il rapprochait Emma d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il caressait ses jambes et que ses mains se glissaient sous sa jupe. Ils se défirent du reste de leurs vêtements. Emma ne quittait plus les bras de Ben. Après de longs et intenses préliminaires, ils ne firent plus qu'un dans une étreinte des plus sensuelles où elle ressentit tout l'amour que Ben lui portait. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans leur lit à s'avouer leur amour mutuel avant de sombrer dans un léger sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Moment Of Truth**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: No spoilers, on dira que ça se passe au début de la saison 3. Le passé de Sydney frappe de nouveau ! (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**note de l'auteur 2 : Un grand merci à mes inconditionnelles : Myki, Clairette, Tite carotte, Ma Sarkounette bien sûr , Lolo, atchoum et à tous mes lecteurs (désolée si j'en ai oubliée )**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Moment Of Truth_ **

**Ch 6**

Syd préparait de la tequila dans la cuisine quand Vaughn la rejoignit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en posant une main sur sa taille. Ce geste lui décrocha un sourire. C'était devenu un geste naturel et instinctif. Elle aimait le sentir près d'elle et l'enlacer amoureusement.

S: (souriant) Tu savais pour Eric et Nadia ?

V: (étonné) C'est vrai ?

S: Oui. Mat' m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits ensemble-

V: (sarcastique) Et c'est Eric qui lui a avoué ça, au petit déjeuné !

S: (rigolant) Non. Tara l'a dit à Mat'-

V: (doucement et finissant sa phrase) ...Qui te l'a dit. (silence) Comment elle le prend, Tara ?

S: Je sais pas. Mat' est justement partit pour lui en parler-

V: (malicieusement) Donc on a toute la maison pour nous !

S: (souriant) Certes-

Elle du se résoudre à se taire lorsque Vaughn l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle était incapable de lui résister.

Tara marchait sans but sur la plage quand elle rencontra Mat'. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ils marchèrent ensemble. Tara qui était habituellement si joyeuse et pleine de vie, était à cet instant calme, trop calme au goût de Mat'. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena dans un coin reculé pour parler.

M: (doucement) T'as perdu ta langue ?

T: Non. Mais j'ai pas envie de parler.

M: ça pourrait te faire du bien.

T: Qu'est ce que t'en sais !

M: (doucement) J'ai été à ta place, je te rappelle.

T: (fermant les yeux) Je suis désolée... (silence) Je voulais pas te blesser.

M: (lui prenant la main) Allez viens, je vais t'éviter de penser à tout ça... vu que tu veux pas en parler.

T: (Mat' la tirant par le bras) Où tu m'emmènes ?

M: (souriant) Je vais te donner des cours !

Tara lui lança un regard interrogatif puis le suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient une crique où il y avait aussi une grotte. Mat' allait souvent là bas, quand il se sentait mal, ça lui permettait de se vider la tête. Il était allé chercher une planche à voile dans un local. Ils avançaient tout les deux sur la plage en portant celle ci. Arrivés à la crique, Tara le regarda faire alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le sable.

M: (la fixant) Tu fais quoi là !

T: Bah, je te regarde faire !

M: Non non! Ramènes tes fesses ici !

T: Mat'-

M: Viens ici, j'te dis !

Elle le rejoignit en soupirant. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour elle mais elle, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule. Mais comme par hasard, elle avait du le rencontrer sur la plage. Le problème c'est qu'elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé.

T: ça m'énerve quand tu fais ça !

M: (doucement) Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre.

Ils mirent la planche dans l'eau, puis Tara s'installa sur la planche tandis que Mat' nageait à coté d'elle. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, il monta sur la planche à coté d'elle avant de l'aider à se relever. Il récupéra la voile qui flottait et commença à lui donner son premier cours en la positionnant correctement sur la planche. Le sentir si proche de d'elle, la déstabilisait. Elle avait toujours eu de forts sentiments pour lui mais n'avait jamais osé lui avouer.

Au fil des heures, il avait réussi à la détendre. Elle retrouvait progressivement son sourire. Naturellement, il se sentit mieux de la voir ainsi. Ils revenaient sur la terre ferme après une énième gamelle de Tara. Elle n'était mais alors vraiment pas doué pour tout ce qui est sport aquatique. Ils s'étalèrent en rigolant dans le sable puis ils se retournèrent sur le dos, le regard fixé dans le ciel.

M: (rigolant) T'es vraiment nulle ! c'est pourtant pas difficile de tenir sur une planche !

T: (rigolant) C'est pas nouveau. J'arrive déjà pas à tenir sur une poutre alors une planche...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa. Mathis était loin d'être un garçon désagréable, il avait tout pour plaire. Un corps bien sculpté, une tête bien remplit, il était patient, attentionné, protecteur et un peu psychologue. Naturellement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de se rapprocher de lui et de poser sa tête sur son torse. Il ne dit rien, glissant sa main le long de son dos avant de la poser sur sa taille. Le moment était venu, il le savait. Elle allait se confier à lui, il se tu mais lui fit ressentir sa présence en caressant sa peau.

T: (murmurant) Je sais pas comment je dois être avec Nadia. Est ce que je dois être la petite peste ou bien la gentille fille qui sait jouer à l'hypocrite. (silence) J'ai peur que papa oublie maman-

M: (murmurant) Tu dois être toi même... (silence) Éric n'oublieras jamais ta mère. J'en suis persuadé. Ça fait 16 ans qu'il attend le retour de ta mère. (silence) Tu crois pas qu'il a le droit d'avancer et de construire une nouvelle relation ?

T: (murmurant) Si mais... je veux pas qu'il en souffre-

M: (doucement) ça, ça te regarde pas. Il a le droit d'être heureux avec une autre femme que ta mère. (silence) Et puis je suis sûr que s'il en souffre, il y mettra rapidement fin... (silence) mais s'il te plait, ne t'en mêles pas...

T: (doucement) Comment t'as fait avec Michael ?

M: (murmurant) J'ai tout fait pour être dans sa vie. Je suis devenu son ami. (silence) Tu vois, je m'en suis mêlé au minimum entre lui et ma mère et regarde... ils sont heureux ensemble. (silence) Laisses les, se débrouiller... c'est leurs histoires pas les nôtres.

T: Ok... je vais essayer mais je te promets rien...

Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui.

T: (murmurant) Pourquoi t'as pas voulu sortir avec Ally ?

M: (souriant) Qui c'est qui t'as dit ça !

T: (souriant) Tu sais bien que les murs ont des oreilles ! (silence) Alors ?

M: Je suis pas amoureux d'elle-

T: (suspicieuse) T'as des vues sur quelqu'un !

M: (murmurant) J'ai pas dit ça-

T: T'es amoureux ! Et tu me l'as même pas dit !

M: (rigolant) Oui... et je te l'ai pas dit parce que t'es la pire commère que je connaisse !

T: Menteur!

Elle se redressa et le frappa à l'épaule tandis qu'il se relevait en souriant et lui courrait après. Il la rattrapa et la plaqua dans le sable. Il l'avait maîtrisé mais elle gigotait toujours. Il était couché sur elle quand soudain elle se calma en captant son regard. Ils étaient pétrifiés par leur position mais aucun d'eux ne bougèrent. Tara se dit que c'était le moment de mettre fin à ce silence qui s'installait. Elle releva doucement la tête en effleurant les lèvres de Mathis des siennes. Il était obnubilé par son corps contre le sien. Il avait l'impression de rêver en sentant les lèvres de Tara sur le siennes. Il entrouvrit alors se lèvres et ainsi leurs langues purent se rencontrer dans un baiser qui se fit de plus en plus sensuel. Il l'avait relâché et ses mains étaient descendues jusqu'à sa taille. Il la caressait doucement et il la sentait gémir puis frissonner contre lui. Ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils n'avaient pas quitté le regard de l'autre. Tara s'était levé et lui tendait une main. Ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot depuis leur baiser et ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Tout passait dans leurs regards. Ils remontèrent au fond de la plage et s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte. Main dans la main, il marchèrent 5 min puis ils arrivèrent dans une pièce avec une sorte de lac, au fond on pouvait voir que l'eau s'écoulait d'une cascade. Elle plongea directement puis en refaisant surface, elle vit qu'il attendait toujours au bord. Elle l'observa un instant puis quelques secondes plus tard, il la rejoignit. L'eau était fraîche, ce qui ferait sûrement descendre la température de son corps qui bouillonnait depuis qu'il avait tenu Tara dans ses bras ; du moins c'est l'effet qu'il espérait que produirait l'eau. Mais il se planta sur toute la ligne. À peine avait il refait surface qu'elle se rapprocha de lui avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Dans son état, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour la repousser. Il lui retourna son baiser avec vigueur puis il la sentit lentement s'accrocher à lui, se serrer contre lui. Son corps répondait de plus belle et bientôt, il serait incapable de se contrôler si elle continuait à l'exciter de la sorte. S'embrassant toujours, ils reculèrent jusqu'à une paroi lisse. Il s'y adossa en le fixant dans les yeux. Il s'approcha posant ses mains sur taille et l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière afin de mieux sentir le passage des lèvres de Mathis sur sa gorge. Elle faisait glisser ses mains dans son dos d'un geste sensuel tandis que lentement, il lui ôtait son maillot de bain en tirant sur les ficelles. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus et sans même sentir une gêne, il se colla à elle avant de lentement entrer en elle et lui faire ressentir l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Ils passèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à savourer cette étreinte puis tout deux submerger par leurs plaisirs réciproques, ils se murmurèrent un je t'aime à l'oreille en souriant.

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes dans l'eau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se reposer après leurs premiers ébats.

_**6 mois plus tard**_

C'était l'anniversaire de Tara et tout le monde était invité pour le repas. Vaughn était sortit tôt dans la matinée tandis que Syd rangeait des livres qui étaient dans un carton. Elle était toujours dans son carton quand on sonna à la porte.

Ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit un livreur, qui lui donna un bouquet de roses rouges. Elle le remercia et sourit en prenant les fleurs. Elle attrapa la carte.

_Pour te faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour,_

_Pour te dire que tu me manque et que je t'aime,_

_Ton ange._

Elle sourit de plus belle en pensant à lui. Ces derniers temps, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire pour la surprendre. Elle mit les fleurs dans un vase avec de l'eau avant de les poser sur la table de la salle à manger.

Une heure plus tard, elle l'entendit rentrer. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

S: (s'approchant et l'embrassant) Merci... elles sont magnifiques.

V: (murmurant et l'embrassant) De rien... tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Ils se détachèrent et Vaughn la regarda.

V: (murmurant) J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Syd fronça les sourcils d'étonnement puis prit le sachet que lui tendait Vaughn. Après avoir retiré ce que celui ci contenait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

S: (murmurant et le fixant en souriant) T'es allé dans une brocante, à 8 heures du matin !

V: (murmurant) On a des photos mais pas de cadre... c'est dommage.

S: (doucement) C'est pas le même que le précédent... (silence) Merci chéri...

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui souriait, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Ce baiser se fit de plus en plus intenses mais une voix les obligea à se séparer.

M: (murmurant) Je déteste vous déranger dans ses moments là !

S: (souriant) C'est pas grave-

V: (souriant) Si c'est grave !

Sydney s'était retourné vers Mat', au mots de Vaughn, elle lui mit un coup de coude. Il échappa un juron, Syd et Mat' rigolant tandis qu'il se massait les cotes.

S: (à Mat') Un problème ?

M: Non mais oubliez pas d'être à l'heure chez Eric-

S: Oui! On sait! Tu nous le répètes depuis une semaine ! (souriant) Quand t'es amoureux, tu deviens gaga ! fais gaffes Alzheimer te guettes !

M: (souriant) Très drôle maman ! (à Vaughn) Mike, je compte sur toi pour qu'elle soit à l'heure !

V: (se massant toujours) Oui, si elle m'a pas achevé d'ici là !

Syd se retourna vers lui, avec un regard noir.

S: (malicieusement) J'ai besoin de toi, je vais pas te massacrer !

V: Manipulatrice!

S: (souriant) Oui, j'avoue !

Elle se serra dans ses bras alors que Mat' avait déjà quitté la maison.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous à table. Tara avait fini par accepter Nadia et celles ci étaient plutôt proche au grand bonheur d'Eric qui avait craint la réaction de sa fille. Nadia était aussi très proche de Syd malgré le fait que Syd ait eu du mal à digérer qu'elle avait une soeur cachée. Emma était avec Ben évidemment. Tout le monde était au courant pour eux et ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment cachés. Tara avait reçu ses cadeaux. De la part d'Eric, elle avait eu plusieurs cadres et photos où ils étaient tous les 3 dessus. Pendant une période, elle avait retournée toute la maison pour trouver des photos d'eux trois mais elle ne mit jamais la main dessus. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant ces photos. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père. De Syd et Vaughn, elle avait eu une nouvelle chaîne laser, la dernière ayant rendu l'âme récemment. Emma et Ben lui avaient offert un abonnement pour tous les concerts qui passait au Dôme du centre ville avec accès aux coulisses. Elle les avait tous embrassé mais ne se doutait pas de ce que Mat' avait prévu pour elle. Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche en lui tendant. Tout le monde les regardait attendrit par leurs gestes et leurs regards qu'ils se portaient. Ouvrant la boîte, elle ne pu empêcher une exclamation de sortir de sa bouche.

T: (les larmes aux yeux et se tournant vers lui) C'est sublime... Merci...

Elle l'embrassa et l'enlaça longuement alors qu'elle tenait toujours cette boîte dans ses mains. Celle ci refermait une chaîne en or ainsi qu'un petit pendentif représentant un ange qui tenait un T et un M entrelacés, le tout sertit de petit diamant.

S: (à Mat' en souriant) Heureusement que tu nous as dit que tu lui avais rien acheté !

M: (souriant) C'est toi qui me dit ça ! la reine des secrets !

Tous rigolèrent alors que Tara se blottissait dans ses bras. Il lui avait passé autour de cou et elle ne cessait de faire glisser cet ange entre ses doigts.

Ils finirent le gâteau. Tara avait soufflé ses bougies et l'avait découpé. Ils discutaient tous gaiement quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Tara étant la plus proche, elle alla ouvrir. Eric la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Tara avait blêmit en voyant cette femme devant elle.

T: Maman !

**FIN**

**Une suite Oui - Non ?**


End file.
